Keefe Fanfictions/Original Characters/Sisters/2
Chapter 2 Okay, sorry for the late update. My idiot of a brother got our laptop taken away, and then we went to go visit my great-aunt yesterday. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on a bed in a room I recognized as The Healing Center. I craned my neck to see Myra lying in the bed beside mine, her arms and legs wrapped in various bandages. I looked down and realized I was, too. I looked up and saw my parents near the door. Mom seemed to be in the middle of an intense conversation with Elwin, Foxfire's resident physician and a good friend of my parents. My dad was sitting on a chair against the wall, glancing around the room nervously. Chase, my nine year old brother, was in the chair next to him, playing with his own thumbs. Chase wasn't with us this morning. He'd been waiting at my grandparent's house for us to come back, so we could celebrate together as a family. The fact that he was here now proved that the situation was worse than it seemed. "Mom? Dad?" I called out weakly. "What happened?" Mom came over and crouched down near the bed so her face was level with mine. "Honey, there's been an explosion." Explosion. Everything after the tower went up in flames was a blur. All I remeber was hugging Myra close as the fire engulfed us along with the building, before everything went black. I jerked back to reality with a shudder. Reliving the memory was no better than the actual event. Elwin must have noticed my expression becuase he came running to me asking if I was okay. "Yes, yes. I'm fine!" I said, pushing everyone away from me, "How's Myra?" As if on cue, Myra's eyes sprung open. "Myra!" We all cried in unison. She groaned in response, the asked what happened. Mom sighed and started to explain. "We were waiting for you in the cafeteria, talking to Magnate Leto. Then he got a notification on his imparter saying that the Golden Tower exploded." "We offered to go with him to check it out," Dad continued. "You know, because your mom can track other people's thoughts so she can see if anyone was caught in the fire. And because we thought there was a possibility of you two being there. We found you guys laying there unconsious and severly burned. Hence the bandages. And you were with this." He held up a small, mangled vial that had been resting on a countertop. I gasped. That was my vial. The one I had used for the prank. Mom started talking again. "We had given this to Dex, who determined exactly what chemicals were in there. We think this is what caused the explosion. And even worse," she paused for dramatic affect, "we suspect that one of you girls created the elixir." Chase smirked at that. I glared at him. Mom went on. "So now the question of the day is: Who did it?" It was quiet for a couple of minutes. It took all the courage I had to speak up, but Myra beat me to it. "I did." to be continued Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Chapter